Vetovoima
by Bladina
Summary: Lyhyt, harjoituksena tehty ficinpätkä. Valkea Velho on lievästi pakkomielteinen Aslanin suhteen. Sisältövaroitukset: Viittauksia zoofiliaan (mikäli dzinni x leijonajumala sellaiseksi lasketaan).


Valkea Velho istui valtaistuimellaan, tuijottaen kylmin ilmein pitkiä kynsiään.

Siitä oli pitkään, kun hän oli viimeksi kohdannut Leijonan. Hyvin pitkään; sitten suuren vallankumouksensa hän ei ollut nähnyt olennosta hännäntupsun vilahdustakaan, ei kuullut vuorilta etäistä karjahduksen kaikua. Yli kolmekymmentä vuotta hän oli saanut hallita Narniaa rauhassa, vailla Leijonan luomaa varjoa hänen mahtinsa ylle. Hän oli alistanut valtaansa sen joka kolkan, muuttanut kiveksi kaikki kapinoitsijat.

Ja kaiken aikaa hän oli odottanut Leijonan saapuvan hetkenä minä hyvänsä pelastamaan rakkaan maailmansa jäisen kuningattarensa kourista. Mutta huolimatta hänen odotuksestaan, kymmenistä suunnitelmien ja puolustuksen kehittämiseen käytetyistä tunneista, ei se ollut ilmestynyt.

Pelkäsikö Leijona hänen voimiaan?

Se tuntui epätodennäköiseltä.

Leijona ei koskaan ollut kumartanut hänen edessään. Kuin se olisi ollut immuuni kaikille hänen tarkkaan harkituille iskuilleen, kaikille suunnitelmilleen ja julmuuksilleen. Se oli kuin järkkymätön vuori hänen tiellään; liikkumaton este. Uhka.

Velho koukisti sormiaan ja sähisi hiljaa, simät kavennettuina, valon jäistä heijastusta kynsistään seuraillen.

"Aslan."

Nimi sihahti hänen hampaidensa välistä kuin kirosana.

Aslan, kultaturkkinen leijona. Aslan, kevät ja kasvu. Aslan, Narnian ainoa todellinen kuningas.

Aslan: Nimi, jota Narnian pelokkaat asukkaat yhäkin kuiskivat toivon hetkinään.

Velho nousi pystyyn, pyyhkäisten kivipölyä valkealta hameeltaan. Hän pudisti hiljalleen päätään ja paljasti hampaansa, äristen pehmeästi niiden välistä kuin hyökkäävä eläin. Viimeistään tuo ääni sai kaikki lähettyvillä olleet pikkueläimet, linnut ja kovakuoriaiset pakenemaan piiloihinsa, kauas Valkean Velhon vihan ulottuvilta.

Velho asteli kohti lähintä patsastaan, kivistä minotaurosta, jonka typerille lehmänkasvoille oli jähmettynyt kauhun ilme. Hän ojensi kätensä hyväilläkseen olennon turpaa, silittäen sitä pehmeästi ennen kuin varoittamatta koukisti kyntensä iskien ne kiveen.

Missä Leijona oikein oli?

Missä se viipyi?

Kokosiko se hiljaisuudessa omaa armeijaansa tuhotakseen Velholle niin rakkaan talven ja ottaakseen Narnian jälleen itselleen?

Kenen vastuulla muka oli päättää, kuka Narnian todellinen hallisija oli? Velho oli tehnyt niin paljon suunnitelmiensa eteen, uhrannut mittaamattomasti saadakseen Narnian vihdoin itselleen. Yhdellä Leijonalla, joka ei ollut eläissään joutunut uhraamaan mitään hallitsemansa maailman eteen, ei ollut mitään oikeutta tulla viemään sitä häneltä! Hän, Velho, oli Narnian todellinen kuningatar!

Aslan, kultainen turkki ja loistava harja. Voi, kuinka hän halusikaan iskeä Leijonan kimppuun, repiä irti sen harjan ja painaa sen maahan; voitettuna, tuhottuna. Hänen mahtiinsa alistettuna, hänen talvensa alle murtuneena.

Leijona oli hänen arvoisensa vastus. Soturi, jonka kukistamisesta hän voisi nauttia.

Velho jäi jälleen silittämään minotauroksen turpaa, hiljaa mietteissään. Hän pohti, miltä Aslanin turkki mahtaisi tuntua hänen sormiensa puristuksessa. Olisiko se silkkisen pehmeä, miltä se vaikutti, vai kenties jäykkä ja karkea? Miten kauniilta se näyttäisikään vereen tahriutuneena, punaisen ja kullan kuninkaallisena yhdistelmänä.

Sulkien silmänsä hän siveli kaulaansa, kuvitellen Leijonan pehmeän tassun kosketuksen poskellaan. Sen kynnet vetämässä tuskallisen tarkkoja viiltoja hänen hopeanvalkeaan ihoonsa. Taistelusta tulisi pitkä ja vaarallinen. Hän voisi hävitä; ja tällä kertaa Leijona tuskin päästäisi häntä hengissä pakoon.

"Aslan, Aslan."

Nimi sihisi hänen suustaan tuskaisen raivokkaasti.

Aslan, Leijona, hänen vaarallisin vihollisensa.

Auringon kultaama pelastaja, jonka kansa uskoi vielä tulevan vapauttamaan heidät talven jäisestä otteesta. Kaunis ja hurja.

Velho painautui vasten kylmää patsasta ja painoi sormensa sitä vasten niin tiukasti, että niihin sattui. Hetken hän antoi itsensä kuvitella kiven olevan Leijonan turkki, lämmin ja karkea. Hän raapi kivistä pintaa hampaillaan, kietoi kätensä tiukasti minotauroksen ympärille ja ärisi hiljaa. Hän näytti eläimellisen raivokkaalta patsasta vasten kietoutuneena, kuin jäiseltä käärmeeltä valmiina kuristamaan saaliinsa.

Aslan. Velhon sisällä kasvoi tuli, sulattaen hänen jäisen ulkokuorensa. Hänen kynsiensä paine lohkaisi kivestä siruja, jotka rapisivat lumiseen maahan kirskunan saattelemina.

Hän kuvitteli Aslanin jalkojensa juureen, loistokkaana voittonsa merkkinä.

Hän kuvitteli oman hennon kaulansa sen valtaisien leukojen puristuksessa, veren tahraamana.

Hän kuvitteli kasvonsa vasten mahtavaa kultaista harjaa, sormensa siihen sotkeutuneena, jäisen hengityksensä vasten Leijonan ruumiin polttavaa lämpöä.

"Aslan!"

Valkea Velho ulvoi ilmoille vihollisensa nimeä, epäinhimillisen voimakkaat sormet kylmää kiveä murentaen.


End file.
